1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicating devices and more particularly to a rotary indicating device provided with a plurality of indicating plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary indicating device provided with a plurality of indicating plates comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a rotary drum 1 having a pair of side plates each provided with a plurality of radially extended supporting arms, a plurality of indicating plates 2 each rotatably supported by the supporting arms and having, for example, different digits printed on the front and back surfaces and a C-shaped guide ring 3 for holding the indicating surfaces of the respective indicating plates 2 in the normal positions and is so arranged that, when the indicating plates 2 pass the end portions 3a and 3b of the guide ring 3 with the rotation of the rotary drum 1, either of the end portion 3a and 3b will turn the indicating plates 2 and will show in turn in an indicating window not illustrated such indicating media as the digits printed on the front surfaces and back surfaces of the respective indicating plates. According to such arrangement. There are such defects that in case the indicating plates 2 are to be assembled inside the guide ring 3, it will be so toilsome to arrange the indicating surfaces of the indicating plates 2 in a predetermined order that the number of assembling steps will increase and that, as there is some clearance between a hole 1a made in the tip portion of the supporting arm and a projection 2a formed on the side edge of the indicating plate 2 to be fitted in this hole 1a to make the rotary drum 1 rotatably support the indicating plate 2, in case a shock is given to the indicating device from outside, the indicating plate 2 will vibrate to cause trouble in reading the indicating medium appearing in the indicating window.